double_hex_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jedi Ec Bureau Concordium Contract
The contract between the Intelligence Bureau and the Jedi Order, it was created with the context of protecting both the Jedi Order and the Intelligence Bureau (The public name for the Clone Intelligence) in acts that may be ethically questionable or economically damaging to the Republic. The contract was made 83 days after the Battle of Geonosis, among the construction of Clone Intelligence. As long as the Intelligence Bureau did not pursue in court justice on the Jedi, and let the Jedi carry out their own justice, the Jedi would do the same for all the Intelligence Bureau's operations. This contract also included the detailing of the Clone Intelligence, to detail how some Clone Intelligence member branches operate. * The Director of Intelligence in place is: Armand Isard of the Intelligence and Security Council. * The Director of Intelligence and Administration overrules all members of Clone Intelligence including the designated Executive Supervisor in place. The current Executive Supervisor in place is: Commander Cards of Covert Operations. * The Executive Supervisor is to receive all intelligence and information and to be their assistant in operations is the Head Commissioner. The current Head Commissioner in place is: Colonel Pride of Shadow Company. * The Head Commissioner is to receive all Class-A reports from both Senior and Standard Commissioners informing why it is Class-A. The current roster for Senior and Standard Commissioners is: 230 individuals. * Senior Commissioners are to receive reports from Standard Commissioners concerning Class-B reports. These reports include official operations, law enforcement or maintenance of that law enforcement, and more. The current roster for Senior Commissioners is: 30 individuals. * Standard Commissioners are to receive information from their designated units or assignment, and to fulfill orders for equipment, more operatives, or other Class-C reports. The current roster for Standard Commissioners is: 198 individuals. * The Jedi Order cannot investigate Intelligence Bureau locations and places of importance unless given strict permission, in case of emergency signified by the Intelligence Bureau, or if members of the Jedi Order have evidence to pursue an investigation that will include them and operatives that will act as temporary Commissioners. * The Intelligence Bureau cannot investigate Jedi Order locations and places of importance unless given strict permission, in case of emergency signified by the Jedi Order, or if members of the Intelligence Bureau have evidence to pursue an investigation that will include them and Jedi that will have councilors accompany the investigators. * The organizations that coordinate under the Jedi Order or the Intelligence Bureau, also must follow these guidelines. This includes but is not limited to, the Jedi branches of science and arts, and the Intelligence Bureau's contracted agencies and Clone Intelligence. * All Commissioners are to be assigned to specific high classed individuals. This does not however atone for leaders of smaller units.Otherwise all Commissioners should be under the C-Class 29, who are designated for this role and this role only. * A Senior Commissioner or above can issue a court-marshalling, redaction or retraining of a standard trooper and NCO. A Senior Commissioner must request an Officer's court-marshalling, redaction or retraining as a Class-A report, or act immediate with any 3 punishments. However, if the Senior Commissioner has not submitted the Class-A report. a thorough investigation and interrogation will fall on the Senior Commissioner by the Head Commissioner and other Senior Commissioners. * All Senior Commissioners are to not retain contact at all unless if in progress of operation or requested by the Head Commissioner, Superior Supervisor or Director of Intelligence. *